A Bittersweet Reunion
by ChocolatStar
Summary: Eight years have passed since the gAang decided to break up and follow their own roads in life. Then one day, in an ordinary marketplace, Aang bumps into Katara. Has the friendship stood the test of time?
1. Running Into Old Friends

Hi all:) So, I'm back, and I brought with me yet another semi-Kataang fic! Yay! Lol.

The plot goes: eight years have passed since our posse split up (I know, it's unthinkable. But in this story, it's happened.) Until one day, Aang, walking about in an ordinary marketplace, bumps into Katara. They talk.

This story is basically a series of chapters containing an eight year catch-up, told through (once again) Aang's perspective. What would you say to the love of your life after eight years of being apart?…

And also I've made up some place names. I tried to make them sound exotic, as they are on the show, but they could just be rubbish.

Annnnd action!

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to own Avatar: the Last Airbender, and be filthy rich right now - I unfortunately don't. So please don't sue. Cheerios.

A Bittersweet Reunion - Running Into Old Friends 

Wait, was that?…

Surely it wasn't.

Could it be?…

A twenty-two year old Aang stared across the marketplace of Tibu Isle in complete disbelief. The Avatar's heart skipped a beat, butterflies filling his stomach - and suddenly, he was perspiring.

He took a step forward, eyes straining to catch another glimpse - but no.

Disappointment hit the man like lead to the stomach.

It wasn't Katara. Aang just seemed to be seeing her everywhere these days…

The Airbender let out a breath, and turned back to the rope he had been examining. Appa's reins were getting pretty worn after one-hundred and twenty-two years, and he was looking for some replacements.

"Aang?"

He stopped.

That voice. It made the man's heart race with such a spontaneous joy he couldn't explain. And then Aang turned, knowing the person who stood so unsurely behind him before even clamping eyes on her.

And suddenly, there she was.

The girl was taller - older now, but it was her.

"Katara."

Aang took a moment to savour the sight. Took a second to follow the delicate material of the Waterbender's day dress. Another to examine her face - her smile, her eyes.

The woman's jaw quivered as if repressing tears. "Aang…I…how are?…oh the hell with it." And with that, she flung herself into his waiting arms.

Aang smiled, and drew Katara close. Tears prickled at the rims of his eyes. He let them fall.

It had been eight long years since the pair had last seen each other.

Aang remembered, with some anger, how they had all decided to go their separate ways after defeating the Fire Lord. …Well, 'all' wasn't exactly accurate. It had been Katara who had suggested it.

"What are we going to do?" the Waterbender had argued, "live together till we're old and grey? We all need to live our own lives Aang."

Why? The Avatar had wanted to scream. Why couldn't they just travel together forever? Katara, Sokka and Toph were the best things that had ever happened to him.

How could Aang even try to function without his friends by his side?

Yes, the Airbender had wanted to say so many things that day…but, looking into Katara's soft eyes that had seemed to plead for understanding - he had said nothing.

"We will obviously still see each other," she had said later that night.

Aang had nodded numbly, continuing, with a heavy heart, to set up camp for the evening.

Of course, that hadn't happened. With Aang needing to continue his travels, it had be nigh impossible to keep in contact.

After a while, Aang had even lost hope of ever seeing any of them again.

At the time, he just couldn't understand why they'd want to leave him. Together, they had fun, and had been through so much. It didn't make sense to Aang.

It still didn't make sense to him actually.

Back in reality, Aang shook his head to clear the past, as Katara eventually pulled away.

"How are you?" she asked, seemingly unable to stop smiling.

Apparently, it was infectious. The Avatar couldn't remember a time when his lips had curved upwards for so long. "I'm great! Just, you know, looking at getting some new reins for Appa. They've kind of given up the go after a hundred or so years."

"They don't make giant, flying bison reins like they used to huh?" Katara laughed. She looked to her feet, and then back to Aang. There was something in her expression that seemed unsure. "Hey Aang," she continued slowly, "if you're not too busy, do you maybe…ur, want to go for a drink sometime maybe? You know - catch up?"

The Avatar had to resist the urge to scream a gigantic 'YES!' and do a little celebratory dance.

"Sure. I'd love to," he responded coolly.

Katara smiled some more. "Ok great…um, are you free now?"

New reins conveniently forgotten, Aang replied, "I'm as free as a bird." He stretched his arms out in a way that resembled a bird's wings, which made Katara giggle.

It was music to the Avatar's neglected eardrums.

"Great. I know this lovely little place just round the corner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chapter. Hope you guys all liked it.

Second chapter will pop up very soon as I've already written the whole thing.

Reviews are loved and appreciated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Cafe

Second chapter! Whoop. Sorry it took a bit longer than expected guys - damn my life and its busyness ;-)

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. It. Yo. Though I do take full ownership of any place names I've created :) Cheers.

A Bittersweet Reunion - The Café 

Ten minutes later, the pair were seated quite comfortably outside 'Tia Coopa,' - apparently 'the best place for fine dinning, fine wine and fine seating,'…or so the sign said anyway.

Aang had ordered a refreshing lemon and lime concoction, but raised a suspicious eyebrow as Katara asked for something a lot stronger.

"Rough day?" he asked, after the waiter had finally left, after being told repeatedly that 'no, they really didn't want the recommended special,' and 'yes, drinks would do just fine thank you very much.'

"Rough lifetime," the Waterbender mumbled, causing Aang's eyebrow to reach for the heavens once again.

He decided not to pry… not just yet anyway.

"So - how have you been?"

"Good yeah. I'm still practicing Waterbending…but, you know, I'm no Master yet."

Aang tried to stifle a snort of disbelief - but failed miserably. It was just a good thing he didn't have his drink around to choke on at the time. "Right," the Avatar drawled, "sure you're not. Are you just trying to fish for compliments Katara, or am I the only one who remembers you kicking it to every Firebender who stupidly crossed your path?"

The brunette smirked, flushing slightly. "Ok, alright, so I'm improving…"

The Avatar laughed. "Modest to the end. You know you don't have to do that with me. Jeez, I even remember me calling you Master Katara for a while." He chuckled at the memory, before asking casually, "So, do you live around here?"

The question instantly reminded Aang of his first meeting with the Waterbender. Of course, Sokka wouldn't butt in this time…well, hopefully.

"Ur, no actually. I just come here to shop frivolously sometimes," Katara answered, fingering her necklace.

It was a nervous habit, Aang knew. "Well, I hear that _is_ the best kind of shopping - the frivolous stuff."

Good grief, what _was _he talking about?

Katara smiled half-heartedly. "I live in Costoo Village now." She paused. Looking suddenly stricken, the brunette continued, "Ur, with my husband."

Ah - there it was. There was the great, big revelation that made Aang feel like he had just been kicked in the gut by a thousand ostrich-horses.

But what had he really been expecting? Of course an attractive girl like Katara wouldn't stay single for long.

Did he really think that his 'love from afar' would wait around for someone who didn't even have the nerve to actually say he liked her?

…Still, Aang wished it didn't have to hurt so damn much.

"Oh," he finally managed to croak after several minutes of uncomfortable silence, "that's - ur…great!"

Ok, that had come out less convincing than the Airbender had intended. He just felt so utterly hopeless now.

Before at least, Aang could still kid himself into thinking that he could maybe, _possibly _end up with Katara - but now…

Just like that, his dream was gone - now just a cold, shattered mess on the floor of reality.

The Avatar was angry, but he couldn't blame the brunette. It was _his_ stupid dream - _his_ fantastic ideals…

Katara's eyes dropped to the table. "Yeah-"

"So - are you happy?" Aang suddenly blurted.

What?!

The question had been completely unintentional, but somehow, there it was - just left to fester in the air, as the Avatar's cheeks began to glow.

Way to not sound like a jealous ex-companion, the Airbender thought bitterly to himself.

There was a silence.

It stretched.

Katara gave her friend a shocked kind of look - the kind that seemed to say 'jeez, don't beat around the bush or anything. It's not like we haven't seen each other for eight years - no need to be tactful - NOT!"

And yet still, she replied, "Yeah…of course."

And Aang was suddenly not embarrassed anymore - the feeling replaced by concern. That answer had been _way _too unenthused for his liking.

It was as if Aang had asked something as simple as, 'do you like cream with your tea?'

The drinks arrived, and Katara almost drained hers. It would have been quite impressive if the situation had been different.

"Are you sure Katara?" Aang pressed. "That didn't sound amazingly enthusiastic."

Ouch. Should he have been that blunt?

The brunette nodded suspiciously quickly, and smiled. "You know marriages; they're always so up and down." She shrugged, as if her life's happiness was a trivial matter.

"Actually…I wouldn't know," Aang replied with a smirk.

"Ah, no girl pinned you down yet then?"

"Well no …but there's been thousands of offers of course…they just haven't been fast enough to catch me."

He laughed.

"Of course; that'll be the reason," Katara smirked, with a wink.

The Avatar sipped slowly at his drink, before continuing his line of questioning. "So - what's this lucky guy's name anyway?"

"Kamran."

Hmm, two K's…how sickeningly sweet, thought the Avatar, seething silently.

It seemed he had found Katara…only to lose her moments later.

Oh, why did the world take so much joy in tormenting him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the second chapter.

Oh, trouble in paradise Katara?

Anyway, those interested, look out for instalment three - coming soooon.

Every review given saves a puppy.

Small print: The above statement has a good chance of being untrue, BUT the authoress will love you forever - which is just as good I think :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Marriage

Chapter three. Enjoy.

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed - I really, really appreciate it:)

Disclaimer: Still not owning Avatar, but really wishing I did.

A Bittersweet Reunion - The Marriage 

_The Avatar sipped slowly at his drink, before continuing his line of questioning. "So - what's this lucky guy's name anyway?" _

"_Kamran." _

_Hmm, two K's…how sickeningly sweet, thought the Avatar, silently seething. _

_It seemed he had found Katara…only to lose her moments later. _

_Oh, why did the world take so much joy in tormenting him? _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aang nodded along to Katara's answer as if he cared. "And what does _Kamran _do?"

The brunette hesitated. "Aang, are you positive you want to talk about this?"

The Avatar forced a smile. "Sure. We're talking about our lives and stuff."

Katara looked uncertain, but continued nonetheless. "Well ok. He's kind of a builder. I mean, he does lots of different odd jobs around the village, but mainly he's a builder."

Oh wow, _that _was impressive, scoffed the Avatar internally.

Aang could Earthbend a house in seconds easy. No contest.

"Well, that sounds inter-"

"It's not," Katara interrupted, straight faced.

The Avatar looked at her for a second. "Ur - ok."

That had been kind of weird.

"Where did you meet then?" he continued. Aang really wanted to come off as the bigger man here (I.E.: above caring about how _he _feels, and concentrating on Katara's feelings instead.) And surely, appearing to be interested in the love of his life's new husband would make the Avatar the biggest man around. Like a giant! …Or at the very least, a taller man than he actually was.

"Funnily enough, Gran Gran actually set me up. When I returned home to see her and the tribe, she told me her friend had told her that her friend's friend's friend had -" she paused, noticing the bemused look on the Avatar's face. "Well anyway, long story short, we met up through my Gran Gran's _annoyingly _persistent persistence on the matter and well, we hit it off. He took me to dinner, and he seemed really nice. Kamran said all the right things, you know?"

Yeah, things he probably practiced on hundreds of women before hand, the lying sleaze, Aang thought spitefully.

Though, knowing that wouldn't come off too well, what the Avatar actually said was, "Yeah - I can imagine."

There was a look in Katara's eyes now - a kind of, sorrowful remembrance. As if that past life of romance and dinners was long gone. "I found myself falling in love with him. It was after a year of being together that Kamran finally proposed. I had said yes instantly, despite my initial worries. I mean I was eighteen for heavens sake, and still un-married!"

Aang's eyebrows knitted in concern. Katara was the last person the Avatar would think to be worried about marriage. She had always been so independent, and hadn't ever seemed to care much for tradition. "That's not the only reason you accepted though right?"

"Oh no, I really did love him."

The Avatar noticed the past-tense in that sentence instantly.

"And for a long time everything was great. We had a house, and we loved each other." She paused, as if deep in thought, before continuing slowly, "And it's still great I guess. Time just has a way of changing people…"

"Oh?"

Katara stared at the table for a long minute.

There was another silence, as Aang fidgeted uncomfortably. He really had to learn not to pry so much.

The Waterbender eventually shrugged. "We love each other, that's all that counts."

Aang nodded slowly, not completely believing the woman's statement. Not completely believing that _she _even believed it herself anymore.

"Anyway," Katara said suddenly, "that's enough about me. You still haven't told me what you've been up to all this time Aang."

She smiled, and nudged him playfully from across the table.

What a sudden shift in attitude the Waterbender had adopted.

The Avatar wasn't happy with what had just transpired, but he was willing to leave it for the moment. Katara would confide in him in her own time, he was sure.

"Well, still just, you know, flying around the world. Saving people. Alone."

The woman dropped her eyes at the comment, and Aang instantly regretted saying it. The last thing he wanted was for Katara to feel uncomfortable.

"Well - when I say alone, I'm obviously not. I mean I've got Appa and Momo."

Nice save.

"Yes, I'll have to see them before I go," she replied, looking happy again.

Aang nodded sadly. He didn't want Katara to go. Aang didn't want her to leave ever again.

Whoever said 'it twas a far, far better thing to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all,' was obviously mad.

The separation hurt like hell.

"How's Sokka?" Aang asked, quite randomly, and as a way of distraction from his thoughts...not that he wasn't generally interested of course. The Avatar had a real soft spot for that goofy guy.

"Oh, he's great. He's married now too."

"No way. That's great."

And this time - Aang meant it.

"Yeah, he's really happy," Katara said, somewhat wistfully. "I haven't seen Toph for ages though…" There was a pause. "You know, sometimes I really miss travelling. I…miss those days."

Aang curled his lip slightly. "I do too. I _really _do."

The pair shared a look then. It was something comforting and familiar, and in its instant a million emotions were transferred.

"I'm sorry about that day," Katara uttered.

The Avatar dropped his eyes. "…Me too."

"_So this is it?! This is goodbye? Goodbye forever?!" Aang had screamed, completely terrified at the time. _

_The situation had been unfair and awful- and it was something he simply couldn't cope with. _

"_Katara, Sokka - Toph! - How can you guys just leave after so long? …Don't you care?" _

_The brunette had dropped her eyes, clearly pained, before saying, "Of course we care Aang. We love you." _

"_Then how can -" _

"_But we need our own lives! Now we did what we set out to do - the world is at peace once again. We have to make our own stands now." _

_And Aang had felt the tears rush to his eyes in a flurry of pain and confusion. _

"_We can still visit," she had said weakly, "and we'll always be friends. Remember - our destinies are connected." _

Maybe there had been some truth to Katara's words that day. After all, Aang had found her here, in Tibu market. A random stop that the Avatar had just decided to make on a day when Katara had just happened to be shopping.

Would one call that destiny?

'Did it even matter?' was probably the more important question. Katara was just going to leave again anyway.

Unless of course - Aang did something to stop it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's chapter three!

Stay tuned for the fourth chapter. Oooooo!

Review and I'll give you…urrrr….this shinny penny!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Kamran

Hey all :) Can I just say how sorry I am that this has actually taken soooo long to get up here? I'm terrible, I know - I have no excuse. It's all a time thing. And ur - having none.

The crazy thing was that I already had this typed up - I just needed to edit and post it! Urgh - I don't know - they don't make amateur writers like they use to ;-p

This is the last chapter now guys. Savour it. ;) Oh - and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Avatar, except for a rather lovely Season One DVD boxset from America…and ur, I guess the ideas for this story are kind of mine as well - oh, and Kamran. I totally own him. …Hey, I own more stuff than I thought. Ah proud moment!

A Bittersweet Reunion - Kamran 

The glasses emptied all too quickly for Aang, and soon Katara was standing, ready for the long goodbye.

"It's been really brilliant catching up Aang," she was saying.

Aang knew he had to do something. There was no way the Airbender was going to let Katara just waltz out of his life again.

Not again.

This was it. Aang would just tell her everything - all he felt inside. Sure she was married…but what did saying some vows and signing a scrap of paper mean when true love was involved?

" Katara, I -"

"Katara!"

Aang looked sharply to the voice.

Hey - _he_ was talking here!

A man waved, not four feet away, and strode up to the pair.

Aang watched curiously as Katara's expression changed quickly from shock, into something that looked suspiciously like dread.

The body of the voice arrived at the Waterbender's side. Dressed in a shirt and loose cotton trousers, the man was well-built, and carried a hard looking expression.

It was clear he had seen a lot in his lifetime. Too much perhaps.

"Hey, I'm glad I found you," he said, as way of a greeting. Leaning in, the man went to kiss Katara on the lips, but she turned her head suddenly, so he only managed a cheek.

She flushed.

Aang frowned.

There was a question in the man's eye then, but the brunette seemed to be unaware - or was just plain ignoring it.

"Hi," Katara greeted, sounding strangely uneasy. It was as if a whole wave of tension had just washed up on the pair's previously happy scene. "Aang, this is Kamran. Kamran, this is Aang, my…friend."

Aang got up with a quiet sigh. Oh, did he _have_ to show up? Was the world _really _that cruel?

_Hello, _Aang _was _just about to confess his undying feelings of love and devotion for his brunette ex-companion. A little alone time would be much appreciated.

"How do you do?" the Avatar mumbled, briefly clasping the outstretched hand of Katara's husband.

Kamran nodded. "Ah, so this is the famous Avatar? Katara's told me so much about you."

Oh yeah? Well she's told me zip about you pal…oh except that your marriage is on extremely shaky ground, the Avatar thought evilly.

Of course Aang's actual outer casing remained painfully polite.

He smiled - politely. "Oh yeah? Nothing bad I hope."

Aang winked.

"Of course not Aang. Oh, except for that time you _forced _me to ride the Omatshu mail system, and I was almost killed because of it!" Katara teased, pushing him playfully.

The Avatar laughed. "Yeah alright - but I _did _save you, and you can't tell me you didn't have fun."

The brunette smirked. "Well…maybe it was a _little _fun. …Just a smidge though."

"And hey, do you remember Boomi? Aang asked, loving how comfortable reminiscing felt.

"Yeah - that guy was crazy."

The pair laughed.

Aang noticed Kamran watching the whole exchange with a look that wasn't altogether accepting and cheerful. Apparently, Katara did too, as she abruptly stopped her laughter.

Aang shot him a subtle look. He _really _wasn't liking this guy.

And suddenly Katara was inches from the Airbender, and he hadn't even notice her approach. The Waterbender's face so close to his the Avatar swore they could kiss - if only they both wanted to.

Did they both want to?

"Are you ready to leave now Katara?" Kamran said, making it sound more like a demand than a question.

Aang groaned inwardly. Oh Spirits above, leave us alone already you muscular annoyance!

Katara cleared her throat lightly. She looked to Aang with a mixture of regret and apology.

It sent a chill down the Avatar's spine.

Please don't leave Katara.

"Yes of course," she answered, wearing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Kamran nodded. Apparently, that was what he had wanted to hear.

"But Katara, you haven't seen Momo and Appa yet," Aang tried desperately. Anything to get the Waterbender to stay just a little bit longer.

The brunette's eyes fell. "I'm sorry Aang…maybe next time?"

The man nodded sadly.

…Next time. Right - and how long would that be? Aang wondered. Eight more long years?

"It was nice to have met you," Kamran told Aang curtly.

"And you."

"Aang," Katara began. For a second she searched the Avatar's sad gaze, before saying, "Take care."

Take care? That's all he was getting?

No way!

"Katara -"

"No," the Waterbender cut in. Leaning forward, she embraced her friend. "No goodbyes Aang. I know we'll see each other soon. It's destiny."

Closing his eyes briefly to mask un-shed tears, Aang whispered, "Promise me you're happy Katara."

He heard her sigh. "I am."

Pulling away, Aang looked the Waterbender dead in the eyes. "Then why don't I believe you?"

She held his gaze. "Please Aang…I am. This is just real life. It's not all daisies and sunshine all the time. I promise you - Kamran's a good man. Yeah sure, sometimes we fight. Sometimes it's hard - but that's life."

Kamran, unable to overhear the pairs hushed conversation, was looking impatient, Aang noticed.

For some reason, the Avatar couldn't even find the will to care.

"Isn't life what you make it? Maybe if so-called _real_ life means sacrificing your own happiness - then - then maybe I don't want my life to ever be 'real.'"

The brunette's eyelids flickered. She looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Aang. I took everyone from you and I'm sorry."

"Katara -"

"Aang. This is where I am now - I chose this way. …This is my life." She paused, mouth left hanging slightly ajar as if she wanted to say more. "And I am happy."

The words shook with a hopeless denial that bit at the Avatar's ears like so many hungry wasps.

The Waterbender sighed, and un-clasped her necklace. "Here," she said, placing the jewel in her friend's palm, before gently closing his fist around it. "I want you to have this."

Aang looked at the object curiously. "Isn't this your wedding band?"

The Waterbender shook her head. "No…Kamran doesn't believe in giving jewellery as an engagement gift. He did something else."

"Oh." The Avatar looked to the ground, before meeting Katara's gaze once again. "But it was your mother's. I can't accept it. You love this necklace."

The man held the item out to Katara, but she only pushed it back. "But I love you more."

What?! What had Katara just said?

"You mean so much to me Aang, and I know that you'll look after my necklace until we meet again and you can return it to me."

She smiled - but there existed a sadness within the action.

"I don't want you to leave Katara. After so long of not seeing each other…it just seems wrong that you should leave so soon."

"I know. It does. But I have commitments right now…I have to go."

The Airbender nodded lightly. He _would _force himself to see the positive side of this. He would.

Looking back to Katara with a wry smirk in his eye that he had somehow managed to muster, Aang said, "Well, at least I know where you live now. I can come visit."

The woman laughed. "You had _better _come visit is all I'm saying. And bring Appa. I miss riding him."

Oh Spirits - this was so hard Aang just wanted to cry.

But he wouldn't.

No, that could be reserved for later - when he was alone on his bison.

So instead Aang bit his lip, bowed slightly and said, "I'll see you soon then Sifu Katara."

The Waterbender followed suite. "You will - Avatar Aang."

And with that they stood upright and hugged once more, before Katara turned back to her husband.

Kamran grasped the brunette's hand - and the woman examined it, intertwined with her own. "It's been great catching up Aang. …Remember to never give up on destiny."

The pair shared a look for several seconds, before Katara finally dropped her eyes and turned in unison with her husband.

They walked off into the crowded streets, seemingly engaged in contented chatter.

Seemingly.

For the second time that day, Aang felt his heart break. Crying lightly, the Avatar looked down to the necklace and pressed it against his chest. The action gave him strength - strength enough to utter, "I won't Katara. Until the next time we meet."

And who knew what the next meeting would bring? …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey - nobody hate me. Lol. I know the lovely thing would have been Katara saying 'Hey Aang, forget this guy. Sure I'm married to him - but what does the sanctity of marriage really mean nowadays? - I love you!' and then have them fly off happily into the sunset…but unfortunately my loviees, it's just not realistic.

I wanted to make this gritty and real. Life is life - unfortunately not everybody gets to end up with their true love.

But hey ho - hoped you all liked it anyway :) Thus ends the Bittersweet saga ;-) I hope it came out alright. I've never really ever done a fic like this before.

Review if you're happy and you know it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
